O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/I
__TOC__ I Zima była tak ciężka i długa, że miłościwy Błystek, król Krasnoludków, przymarzł do swojego tronu. Siwa jego broda uczyniła się srebrną od szronu, u brody wisiały lodowe sople, brwi najeżone okiścią stały się groźne i srogie; w koronie, zamiast pereł, iskrzyły się krople zamarzniętej rosy, a para oddechu osiadała śniegiem na kryształowych ścianach jego skalnej groty. Wierni poddani króla, żwawe Krasnoludki, otulali się, jak mogli, w swoje czerwone opończe i w wielkie kaptury. Wielu z nich sporządziło sobie szuby i spencery z mchów brunatnych i zielonych, uzbieranych w boru jeszcze na jesieni, z szyszek, z huby drzewnej, z wiewiórczych puchów, a nawet z piórek, które pogubiły ptaszki lecące za morze. Ale król Błystek nie mógł się odziewać tak ubogo i tak pospolicie. On zimą i latem musiał nosić purpurową szatę, która, od wieków służąc królom Krasnoludków, dobrze już była wytarta i wiatr przez nią świstał. Nigdy też, za nowych swoich czasów nawet, bardzo ciepłą szata owa nie była, ile że z przędzy tych czerwonych pajączków, co to wiosną po grzędach się snują, utkana, miała zaledwie grubość makowego listka. Drżało więc królisko srodze, raz w raz chuchając w ręce, które mu tak zgrabiały, że już i berła utrzymać w nich nie mógł. W kryształowym pałacu, wiadomo, ognia palić nie można. Jakże? Jeszcze by wszystko potrzaskało: posadzki i mury. Grzał się tedy król Błystek przy blasku złota i srebra, przy płomieniach brylantów, wielkich jak skowrończe jaja, przy tęczach, które promyk dziennego światła zapalał w kryształowych ścianach tronowej sali, przy iskrach lecących z długich mieczów, którymi wywijały dzielne Krasnoludki, tak z wrodzonego męstwa, jak i dla rozgrzewki. Ciepła wszakże z tego wszystkiego było bardzo mało, tak mało, że biedny stary król szczękał zębami, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały, z największą niecierpliwością oczekując wiosny. :- Żagiewko - mówił do jednego z dworzan - sługo wierny! Wyjrzyj na świat, czy nie idzie wiosna. A Żagiewka kornie odpowiedział: :- Królu, panie! Nie czas na mnie, póki się pokrzywy pod chłopskim płotem nie zacznązielenić. A do tego jeszcze daleko!... Pokiwał król głową, a po chwili znów skinie i rzecze: :- Sikorek! A może ty wyjrzysz? Ale Sikorkowi nie chciało się na mróz wystawiać nosa. Rzeknie tedy: :- Królu, panie! Nie pora na mnie, aż pliszka ćwierkać zacznie. A do tego jeszcze daleko!... Pomilczał król nieco, ale iż mu zimno dokuczało srodze, skinie znów i rzecze : :- Biedronek, sługo mój! A ty byś nie wyjrzał? Wszakże i Biedronkowi niepilno było na mróz i zawieję. I on się kłaniał i wymawiał: :- Królu, panie! Nie pora na mnie, aż się pod zeschłym listkiem śpiąca muszka zbudzi. A do tego jeszcze daleko!... Król spuścił brodę na piersi i westchnął, a z westchnienia tego naszła taka mgła śnieżna, że przez chwilę w grocie nic widać nie było. Tak przeszedł tydzień, przeszły dwa tygodnie, aż pewnego ranka jasno się jakoś zrobiło, a z lodowych soplów na królewskiej brodzie jęła kapać woda. We włosach też śnieg tajać począł, a okiść szronowa opadła z brwi królewskich i zmarzłe kropelki u wąsów wiszące spłynęły niby łzy. Zaraz też i szron ze ścian opadać zaczął, lód pękał na nich z wielkim hukiem, jak kiedy Wisła puszcza, a w komnacie zrobiła się taka wilgoć, że wszyscy dworzanie wraz z królem kichali jakby z moździerzy. A trzeba wiedzieć, że Krasnoludki mają nosy nie lada. Sam to naród nieduży: jak Krasnoludek but chłopski obaczy, staje, otwiera gębę i dziwuje się, bo myśli, że ratusz. A jak w kojec wlezie, pyta: "Co za miasto takie i którędy tu do rogatek?" A wpadnie w kufel kwarciany, to wrzeszczy: "Rety! Bo się w studni topię!" Taki to drobiazg! Ale nosy mają na urząd, że i organiście lepszego do tabaki nie trzeba. Kichają tedy wszyscy, aż się ziemia trzęsie, życząc sobie i królowi zdrowia. Wtem chłop po drwa do boru jedzie. Słysząc owo kichanie, mówi: :- Oho, grzmi! Skręciła zima karku! - bo myślał, że to grzmot wiosenny. Zaraz konia przed karczmę zawrócił, żeby grosza na drzewo nie utrącać, i przesiedział tam do wieczora, rachując i rozmyślając, co kiedy robić ma, żeby mu czasu na wszystko starczyło. Tymczasem odwilż trwała szczęśliwie. Już około południa wszystkim Krasnoludkom poodmarzały wąsy. Zaczęli tedy radzić, kogo by na ziemię wysłać, żeby się przekonał, czy jest już wiosna. Aż król Błystek stuknął o ziemię berłem szczerozłotym i rzekł: :- Nasz uczony kronikarz Koszałek-Opałek pójdzie obaczyć, czy już wiosna przyszła. :- Mądre królewskie słowo! - zakrzyknęły Krasnoludki i wszystkie oczy obróciły się na uczonego Koszałka-Opałka. Ten, jak zwykle, siedział nad ogromną księgą, w której opisywał wszystko, co się od najdawniejszych czasów zdarzyło w państwie Krasnoludków, skąd się wzięli i jakich mieli królów, jakie prowadzili wojny i jak im się w nich wiodło. Co widział, co słyszał, to spisywał wiernie, a czego nie widział i nie słyszał, to zmyślił tak pięknie, iż przy czytaniu tej księgi serca wszystkim rosły. On to pierwszy dowiódł, iż Krasnoludki, ledwie na piędź duże, są właściwie olbrzymami, które się tylko tak kurczą, żeby im mniej sukna wychodziło na spencery i płaszcze, bo teraz wszystko drogie. Krasnoludki tak dumni byli z kronikarza swego, że gdzie kto jakie zielsko znalazł, zaraz mu wieniec plótł i na głowę wkładał, tak iż mu te wieńce resztę rzadkich włosów wytarły i łysy był jak kolano. II Koszałek-Opałek zaraz się na wyprawę zbierać zaczął. Przyrządził sobie garniec najczarniejszego atramentu, potem wyszykował wielkie gęsie pióro, które, iż ciężkie było, musiał je jak karabin na ramieniu dźwigać; ogromne swoje księgi na plecach sobie przytroczył, podpasał opończę rzemieniem, włożył kaptur na głowę, chodaki na nogi, zapalił długą fajkę i stanął do drogi gotowy. Wierni towarzysze zaraz się z uczonym Koszałkiem tkliwie żegnać zaczęli, niepewni, czyli go na ziemi zła jaka przygoda nie spotka i czy go jeszcze kiedy zobaczą. Sam król Błystek miłościwy chciał go uściskać, iż bardzo sobie Koszałka-Opałka za uczoność jego cenił, ale się ruszyć nie mógł, gdyż zupełnie do tronu przymarzły mu szaty. Skłonił tylko ze swego majestatu złote berło nad uczonym mężem, a gdy ten rękę królewską całował, stoczyło się po królewskim licu kilka jasnych pereł, które z brzękiem na kryształową posadzkę upadły. Były to zamarznięte łzy dobrego króla. Podjął je natychmiast skarbnik państwa, Groszyk, i w szkatułkę drogocenną włożywszy, do skarbca zaniósł. Cały dzień gramolił się uczony Koszałek, zanim z groty na ziemię wyszedł. Droga była stroma, korzeniami odwiecznych dębów splątana, odłamki skały, żwiry i kamyki usuwały się spod nóg, lecąc z głuchym łoskotem gdzieś na dno przepaści; zamarzłe wodospady świeciły jak szyby lodu, po których uczony wędrowiec ślizgał się w swych chodakach i tylko z największym trudem posuwać się mógł w górę. Na domiar biedy wybrał się bez jakiegokolwiek posiłku na drogę, gdyż dźwigając wielkie księgi, wielki kałamarz i wielkie pióro, nic innego unieść już nie mógł. Byłby Koszałek-Opałek zupełnie z sił opadł, gdyby nie to, ze natrafił na dobrze zagospodarowany dom pewnego przezornego chomika. Ten chomik miał pełną spiżarnię różnego ziarna i orzechów bukowych, z czego coś niecoś zgłodniałemu wędrowcowi udzielił, a nawet na sianie, którym dom cały był wysłany, odpocząć pozwolił, pod warunkiem, że o siedzibie jego nic a nic w wiosce nie powie. :- Bo - mówił - są tam psotne chłopaki, które jakby tylko o mnie się zwiedziały, oho! już bym przed nimi spokojności nie miał! Koszałek-Opałek z wdzięcznością opuścił gościnnego chomika posilony na duchu i na ciele. Szedł teraz wesół i raźny, poglądając spod ciemnego kaptura po chłopskich pólkach, po łąkach, po gajach. A już ruń dobywała się i parła gwałtownie nad ziemię; już trawki młode puszczały się na wilgotnych dołkach, już nad wezbraną strugą czerwieniały pręty wikliny, a w cichym, mglistym powietrzu słychać było kruczenie żurawi, wysoko gdzieś, wysoko lecących. Każdy inny Krasnoludek poznałby po tych znakach, że wiosna już blisko, ale Koszałek-Opałek tak był od młodości pogrążony w księgach, że poza nimi nic nie widział w świecie i na niczym nie rozumiał się zgoła. Wszakże i on miał w sercu taką dziwną radość, taką rześkość, że nagle zaczął wywijać swoim wielkim piórem i śpiewać znaną starą piosenkę: :Precz, precz od nas smutek wszelki, :Zapal fajki, staw butelki! Zaledwie jednak był w połowie zwrotki, kiedy posłyszał ćwierkanie gromady wróbli na chruścianym, grodzącym pólko płocie; urwał tedy piosenkę swą natychmiast, aby się z tą gawiedzią nie bratać, i namarszczywszy czoło, szedł z wielką powagą, iżby ona hołota wiedziała, że mężem uczonym będąc, z wróblami kompanii nie trzyma. A że już i wioskę widać było, skręcił tedy na przydrożek, gdzie go zeszłoroczne badyle różnego chwastu prawie zupełnie zakryły, i nie postrzeżony do pierwszej chałupy doszedł. Wieś była duża, szeroko rozbudowana wśród poczerniałych teraz i bezlistnych sadów, a ostatnie jej domostwa opierały się o ciemną ścianę gęstego sosnowego boru. Chaty były zamożne, świeżo wybielone, z kominów ulatywał dym siny, w podwórkach skrzypiały studzienne żurawie, parobcy poili konie i porykujące bydło, a kupki dzieci bawiły się hałaśliwie na wysadzonej topolami drodze to "w gonionego ", to znów "w chowanego". Ale nad całym tym gwarem górował huk młota i dźwiękanie żelaza w pobliskiej kuźni, przed którą stała gromadka lamentujących niewiast. Obaczywszy je Koszałek-Opałek posunął się ostrożnie wzdłuż plota i stanąwszy za krzakiem tarniny - słuchał.. :- A niecnota! A zbój! - mówiła jedna. - Jak on się do kowalowego kurnika zakraść nie bał, to już przed nim nigdzie kokoszy nie skryje! A druga: :- Co to kokoszy! To było złoto, nie kokosza! Dzień na dzień jaja niosła, i to jak moja pięść! Na całą wieś takiej drugiej nie ma! Tak znów insza: :- A mojego koguta kto zdusił? Nie jegoż to sprawka? To jakem zobaczyła te jego roztrzęsione piórka, Bóg łaskaw, żem z żalu nie padła! Jak nic byłabym za niego wzięła z pięć złotków albo jeszcze i piętnaście groszy. Tak znów ta pierwsza: :- A co za podstępca! Co za kat taki! A co to za moc w tych pazurach! Żeby zaś taką jamę pod kurnikiem wygrzebać! A to i chłop łopatą lepiej by nie zrobił. A że też nijakiego sposobu nie ma na takiego zbója! Ale wtem wybiegła z chałupy przy kuźni kowalka i nie dbając na zimno, bez kaftana, stanęła przed progiem, fartuch do oczu podniosła i z głośnym płaczem zawodzić poczęła: :- A mojeż wy czubatki kochane! A mojeż wy kogutki pozłociste! A cóż ja teraz bez was pocznę, sierota!.. Dziwił się temu lamentowi Koszałek-Opałek, słuchając to jednym, to znów drugim uchem, bo nie mógł jakoś zrazu pomiarkować, o co by to onym niewiastom chodziło. Aż nagle stuknął się palcem w czoło, pod płotem między chwasty siadł, kałamarz odkorkował, pióro w nim umaczał, strzepnął i otwarłszy swoją księgę, takie w niej zapisał słowa: "...Drugiego dnia podróży mojej zaszedłem do nieszczęsnej krainy, którą Tatarowie napadłszy wybili, wydusili lub uprowadzili w jasyr wszystkie koguty i kokosze. Za czym kowal miecze na wyprawę kuł, a przed kuźnią rozlegał się płacz i narzekanie". Jeszcze to pisał, kiedy w progu kuźni stanął kowal i huknął basem: :- Co tu pomoże płakać? Tu trzeba garnek z żarem wziąć i tego nicponia z jamy wykurzyć dymem! Juści wiadome rzeczy, że pod lasem lis w jamie siedzi. Albo go wykurzyć, albo go wykopać. Dalej, Jasiek! Duchem, Stach! Chłopaków zwołać i z łopatą mi na niego! A ty, matka, nie płacz, jeno garnek z żarem szykuj! Szedłbym sam, ale że robota pilna!... I zaraz się w progu do kuźni nawrócił, a dźwiękanie żelaza znów słychać się dało. Ale dwóch kowalczyków, porzuciwszy miechy, biegło przez wieś, wołając: :- Na lisa! Na lisa! Za czym i baby pociągnęły ku chatom szykować wyprawę. A wtedy, baczny na wszystko, Koszałek-Opałek znów umaczał pióro i wpisał w księgę te słowa: "Tatarowie ci mają nieustraszonego wodza i chana nad sobą, który się zwie Lis Wielki, a ukrywają się w leśnych norach, skąd ich ludność miejscowa wykurza armatnim dymem ". Zaledwie jednak skończył to pisać uczony kronikarz, kiedy go doleciała okrutna wrzawa. Spojrzy, a tu wali przez wieś gromada bab, dzieci i wyrostków z łopatami, z kijami, z garnkami,a za gromadą, naszczekując, podążają w stronę lasu Kruczki, Zaboje, inne pokurcie1 , szczekając i ujadając srodze. Raz jeszcze tedy umaczał pióro Koszałek-Opałek i taką uwagę w kronice swojej dopisał: "Na wojnę przeciw Tatarom nie chodzą w krainie tej chłopi, ale baby, dzieci i niedorosłe chłopaki, które to wojsko zgiełk srogi w marszu na nieprzyjaciela czyni lecąc przez wieś wielkim pędem, za główną zasię armią gromada psów okrutnym wrzaskiem męstwa do boju dodawa. Co, iżem własnymi oczyma oglądał, podpisem własnym stwierdzam". Tu przechylił głowę, zmrużył lewe oko i podpisawszy u brzegu karty: Koszałek-Opałek, Nadworny Historyk Króla Jegomości Błystka - uczynił misterny a szeroki zakręt. Tymczasem z tamtej strony płota zaleciał go miły dymek jałowcowy, w którym się Krasnoludki szczególnie lubują. Pociągnął Koszałek-Opałek wielkim swoim nosem raz, pociągnął drugi raz, a rozchyliwszy chrusty, począł pilnie patrzeć, skąd by ów dymek szedł. Jakoż ujrzał pod borem siny, wijący się sznurek, a gdy dobrze okulary przetarł, zobaczył w polu niewielkie ognisko i siedzących dokoła niego pastuszków. Poczciwy Krasnoludek niezmiernie dzieci lubił, puścił się tedy ku ognisku na przełaj ugorem, kierując się wprost na ów dymek i pociesznie przeskakując bruzdy. Zdumieli się pastuszkowie zobaczywszy małego człowieczka w podróżnej, rzemieniem podpasanej opończy z kapturem, z księgą pod pachą, z kałamarzem u pasa i z piórem na ramieniu. Zaraz też Józik Srokacz trącił w bok Stacha Szafarczyka i pokazawszy palcem owego człowieczka, szepnął: :- Krasnoludek!! A Koszałek-Opałek był już blisko i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do dzieci, kiwając głową. Dzieci pootwierały usta szeroko i wpatrzyły się w niego jak w tęczę. Nie bały się przecież, tylko je ogarnął dziw nagły. Nie bały się, bo każde wiedziało dobrze, iż Krasnoludki nikomu krzywdy nie czynią, a jak ubogim sierotom to i pomagają nawet. Jakoż Stacho Szafarczyk przypomniał sobie zaraz, że kiedy mu cielęta zaprzeszłej wiosny uciekły do lasu, takusieńki maluśki człowieczek pomógł mu je wyszukać i na pastwisko zagnać. Jeszcze go pogłaskał i poziomek mu w czapkę nasypał mówiąc: :- Nie bój się! Naści, sieroto! Tymczasem Koszałek-Opałek do ogniska podszedł i wyjąwszy fajkę z zębów, przemówił grzecznie: :- Witajcie, dzieci! Na co pastuszkowie odrzekli z powagą: :- Witajcie, Krasnoludku! Ale dziewczynki skuliły się tylko i naciągnąwszy chuściny na czoła, tak że im ledwo czubki nosów było widać, wytrzeszczyły na przybysza niebieskie oczęta. Koszałek-Opałek popatrzył na nie z uśmiechem i zapytał: :- Czy mogę się pogrzać przy waszym ognisku? Bo zimno! :- Juści, że mogą! - odpowiedział rezolutnie Jaśko Krzemieniec. :- My ta nie takie zazdrościwe! - dorzucił Szafarczyk. A Józik Srokacz: :- Niech se Krasnoludek siędą! Godne miejsce! I namykał poły od siwej sukmanki, czyniąc mu miejsce przy ogniu. :- A dopieką się ziemniaki, to se i pojeść mogą, jeśli wola - dorzucił gościnnie Kubuś. Tak insi: :- Pewnie, że mogą! Ino patrzeć, jak się dopieką, bo już duch idzie od nich. Siadł tedy Koszałek-Opałek i poglądając mile po rumianych twarzyczkach pastuszków, mówił z rozrzewnieniem: :- A mój eż wy dzieci kochane! A czymże ja wam odsłużę! Zaledwie to jednak powiedział, kiedy Zośka Kowalczanka, zakrywszy wierzchem ręki oczy, zawołała prędko: :- A to nam bajkę powiedzą.... :- Iii!... Co tam bajka - rzekł na to Stacho Szafarczyk z powagą. - Zawszeć prawda je lepsza niż bajka. :- Pewnie, pewnie, że lepsza! - rzekł Koszałek-Opałek. - Prawda jest ze wszystkiego najlepsza. :- Ano, jak tak - zawołał wesoło Józik Srokacz - to niechże nam powiedzą, skąd się Krasnoludki wzięły na tym tu światu? :- Skąd się wzięły? - powtórzył Koszałek-Opałek i już się zabierał powiadać, gdy wtem ziemniaki zaczęły pękać z wielkim hukiem. Za czym ruszyły się dzieci wygrzebywać je patykami z żaru i z popiołu. :- Uczony mąż wszakże przeląkł się srodze owego nagłego huku i skoczywszy w bok, stanął za polnym kamykiem, dopiero z tej fortecy przypatrywał się dzieciom jedzącym jakoweś okrągłe i dymiące kule, których nie znał. Za czym rozwarł księgę i oparłszy ją na owym polnym kamyku, takie w niej słowa drżącą ręką pisał: "Lud w tej krainie tak jest wojenny i mężny, iż drobne dzieci pieką w gorącym popiele kartaczowe kule, które gdy w żarze z trzaskiem pękać poczną, co jest całkiem niebieskiemu grzmotowi podobne, wtedy chłopcy, od pieluch już śmiercią gardzący, a i mdłe dziewczątka nawet, wygrzebują one pękające z okrutnym hukiem kartacze i dymiące jeszcze wprost do gęby kładą. Czego naocznym bywszy świadkiem, a wydziwować się takiemu rycerskiemu animuszowi nie mogąc zgoła, ku wiecznej pamiątce potomnych rzecz tę zapisuję. Dan w polu na ugorze, o przedwieczornej porze". Po czym następował podpis i zakręt zamaszystszy jeszcze niżeli poprzedni. Tymczasem rozszedł się w polu tak smakowity zapach pieczonych kartofli, iż mąż uczony poczuł nagle jakowąś czczość w sobie i głośne burczenie żołądka. A widząc, że one kartacze pękające najmniejszej szkody pastuszkom nie czynią, że się owszem dzieci po brzuszynkach aż głaszczą od owego wybornego jadła, wyszedł zza kamyka ostrożnie i z wolna się do ogniska przybliżył. Zaraz też Zośka Kowalczanka, ukruszywszy nieco ziemniaka, podała mu na gałązce chrustu, zachęcając, aby brał i jadł. Nie bez trwogi Koszałek-Opałek wziął oną kruszynę w usta, ale wnet posmakowawszy wyciągnął rękę po więcej. Kruszyły tedy dziewczątka co najpiękniej dopieczone ziemniaki i po oskubince mu dając, tak się z nim oswoiły, że Kasia Balcerówna ostatni kęsek sama mu w usta włożyła, na co wszystkie, a najgłośniej Kasia, zapiszczały z okrutnej uciechy. III Pojadłszy tedy sobie, Koszałek-Opałek znów u ognia siadł, a gdy chłopcy świeżego chrustu narzucili, a iskierki po suchych gałązkach wesoło zaczęły skakać, tak pastuszkom o Krasnoludkach powiadał: :- Drzewiej nie nazywali my się Krasnoludki, ale - Bożęta. Nie mieszkali my też pod ziemią, pod skałkami albo pod korzeniami drzew starych, jako mieszkamy teraz, ale po wsiach, w chatach, razem z ludźmi. Dawno to było, przedawno! Jeszcze nad tym tu krajem panował wtedy Lech, który ufundował miasto Gniezno na tym miejscu, gdzie gniazda białych ptaków znalazł. Bo mówił sobie: "Jak tu ptaki w bezpieczności mieszkają, to musi ziemia cicha być i dobra". Jakoż była. O tych ptakach mówią ludzie, że to były orły, ale w naszych starych księgach stoi, jako to były bociany, po równinach łąkowych brodzące, które tam sobie gniazda w obfitości słały. Jak było, tak było, dość że się cała ta kraina Lechią od owego Lecha poczęła zwać, a lud, który w niej mieszkał, też miano Lechitów przyjął, chociaż sąsiedzi zwali go i Polanami także, iż był to naród polnych oraczów i za pługiem chadzał. Co wszystko w naszych księgach starych pod pieczęcią stoi. :- A to boru wtedy nie było? - zapytał nagle cienkim głosem Józik. - Ani rzeki, ani nic? :- Jakże! - odrzekł Koszałek-Opałek. - Był bór, i to nie taki jak dziś, ale puszcza okrutna i bez końca prawie. A w puszczy mieszkał zwierz srogi i wielki, i tak ryczący, że drzewa, co słabsze, pękały. Ale że my Krasnoludki, to tylko o niedźwiedziach wiemy. Powiadał mi raz pradziad mego prapradziadka, że jak go taki niedźwiedź wygarnął razem z pszczołami i miodem z lipowego dziupla, to go do pół zimy u siebie pokojowcem trzymał i bajki sobie dzień i noc prawić kazał, a sam łapę tylko cmokał i w barłogu drzemał. Dopieroż jak srogi mróz ścisnął, a niedźwiedź tęgo chrapał, puścił się pradziad mego prapradziadka biegiem z onej puszczy i po siedmiu latach wędrowania do swoich powrócił. Śmiały się dzieci słuchając tej przygody, a Koszałek-Opałek tak dalej prawił: :- Ho! ho!... To były czasy!... Nad polami, nad wodami szumiały wtedy lipowe gaje, a w nich mieszkał jeden stary, stary bożek, imieniem Światowid, który na trzy strony świata patrzał i nad całą tą krainą miał opiekę. Ale co domostw, dobytku i obejścia, to pilnowały Bożęta, które też i Skrzatami dla ich małości zwano. "Każda chata ma swego Skrzata " - mawiał lud w te stare czasy, a nam też dobrze było i wesoło, bo my przy wszelakiej robocie pomagali gospodarzom naszym: to koniom owies sypali a przedmuchiwali z plewy, żeby same gołe ziarno się złociło; to sieczkę rżnęli, to trzęśli słomę, to kury zaganiali na grzędę, żeby nie gubiły jaj w pokrzywach, to masło w maślnicy ubijali, to wyciskali sery, to dzieci kołysali, to motali przędzę, to na ogień dmuchali, żeby kasza prędzej gotowa była. Jaka tylko była robota w chacie i w obejściu, precz my się każdej chwytali ochotnie. Co prawda, nie szło to darmo! Jak nie gospodarz, to gospodyni pamiętała o nas. Zawsze w świetlicy na brzeżku ławy były kruszyny chleba i twarogu, zawsze w kubku trochę miodu albo chociaż mleka. Było z czego żyć. A wychodziła gospodyni na ogród pleć albo z sierpem w pole, to się tylko od tego proga obejrzała, z bodni garstewkę prosa wzięła i sypiąc po izbie mówiła: :Bożęta! Bożęta! Niech który pamięta :O dzieciach, o chacie... A tu proso macie! I szła spokojnie do roboty. A my smyrk spod zapiecka, smyrk spod ławy, smyrk spod malowanej skrzyni. Nuż w izbie gospodarzyć, dzieciom prawić, chłopcom koniki strugać, dziewuszkom łątki wić, warkoczyki splatać. Nuż błony w okienkach przecierać, słonko przez nie do chaty puszczać, tę złotą jasność po kątach roznosić, to aż wszystko pachniało dokoła! Pracy, co prawda, było dość, ale tej wdzięczności ludzkiej jeszcze więcej. Nie było zmowin ani postrzyżyn, żeby nas na nie gospodarze nie prosili: :Bożęta!, Bożęta! :Prosim na te święta! :Na żubrze pieczenie, :Na rogi jelenie, :Na kura, co skacze, :Na białe kołacze! Jużci, że my się między gości nie pchali, bo nasz naród, choć mały, zawsze bywał polityczny. Ale jak my zaczęli jeden z drugim i dziesiątym na gęślikach grać, alboli pod oknem, alboli pod progiem, to się ludzie dosłuchać nie mogli naszej kapeli, takie z niej wesele szło, taka radość, takie śpiewanie w sercu. :Hej! hej! Gdzie to te czasy! Gdzie? IV Zatrzymał się Koszałek-Opałek i z wolna fajeczkę pykał, a dzieci, choć nic nie mówiły, słuchały, wpatrzone w niego. Po małej tedy chwili rzekł: :- Jak długo tak było, nie wiem, bo o tym nie stoi w naszych księgach. Ale się potem czasy odmieniać zaczęły. Nie stało tych dobrych panów z Lechowego rodu, a ci nowi precz się ze sobą darli, bo ich panowało razem cości aż dwunastu. Dopieroż lud sobie owe swary uprzykrzył, tych kłótników het precz przepędził, a jednego pana znów obrał. Ano, uciszyła się trochę ta kraina, alić ledwo że słońce zaświeciło nad nią - znów przyszła burza. Jako szarańcza pada na posiew zbożowy, aby go wyniszczyć do źdźbła, tak na te pola lechickie padły Niemcy, a ich książę chciał gwałtem naszą panią brać i sam nad nami panować. Mówię: naszą, bo choć my byli tylko Bożęta, ale w te prastare błogie czasy jedność była i z narodem my się jak bracia trzymali. :- A ja wiem! - krzyknęła nagle cienkim głoskiem Kasia Balcerówna. - To była Wanda! :- A ja też wiem! - jeszcze cieniej zapiszczała Zosia Kowalczanka. I nuż jedna przez drugą wyciągać: :Wanda leży w naszej ziemi, :Co nie chciała Niemca... Pokiwał na to Koszałek-Opałek głową i rzekł z uśmiechem: :- A nie chciała!... Wiem! Znam!... Toć ta cała pieśń w naszych księgach stoi. Toć my od najdawniejszych czasów uczym jej małą wiejską dziatwę! Jakże! Ja sam już ze sto dzieci jej nauczyłem. A was któż uczył? :- A my nie wiemy. :- No, to pewno ja! Drugi raz to się zdaje, że tak w powietrzu cości gada albo śpiewa. :- Prawda!!- powtórzyli chłopcy z powagą. :- No to, widzicie - Krasnoludki tak gadają i śpiewają! Tylko że maluśkie, to ich nie widać, jak się tam pokryją we zboża albo w trawy na łąkach, albo między te listeczki w gaju, albo pod te kamyczki polne. Ano dobrze!... Jak też pani Niemca nie chciała, tak się zrobiła wojna. Zaraz zaczęły na ten kraj lecieć kruki, wrony, zaraz zaczęły wilki wyć, zaraz się niebo czarnymi chmurami oblokło. My też zaczęli z głodu przymierać, bo i chleb, i sery, wszystko szło dla tych wojaków, co się z Niemcami bili. Wymizerował się kraj cały, wymizerowały się i Bożęta z nim razem. Aż jak się też naszej pani serce ścisło, że wojna o nią cały naród trapi, tak zaraz w rzekę skoczyła, we Wisłę, i zaraz się utopiła. Tak dopieroż Niemce poszły precz, a u nas pokój nastał. Ale że się czasy tak przez tę wojnę popsuły, że to na nic! Już brat bratu na zdradzie stał, już mocny tego słabszego krzywdził, już chciwiec sierocy zagon przyorywał do swojego pola. A jako tam, gdzie krzywda i łzy sierot, szczęścia być nie może, nastały złe pany w tym kraju, co się nazywały Popiele. :- Laboga! - zapiszczała Kasia. - Popiele? :- Czegóż wrzeszczysz? - ofuknął ją Stach Szafarczyk. :- Cóż to za dziwota? Przecież to te Popiele, co jednego myszy zjadły! :- Przecie! - powtórzył z wielką powagą Józik Srokacz. Ale Koszałek-Opałek, puściwszy dymek z fajki, tak dalej prawił: :- Różnie to tam powiadają o tych myszach, tak i tak. Dawne to czasy i dziś nikt nie dojdzie już, jak było. Ale że w naszych księgach stoi, że to nie myszy były, tylko właśnie Bożęta, które się w mysie kożuszki przybrawszy, iż zima była tęga, a widząc, jako ten Popiel ze wszystkim źle panował, hurmem się z mysich nor na niego rzuciły i tak go poturbowały, że to na śmierć. Tak stoi w naszych księgach. Czy to prawda, czy nieprawda, trudno wiedzieć. Ale że mój prapradziad sam mi powiadał, że nim z wielkiej starości oślepł, to widział raz okrutne jezioro, a na nim srogą wieżę, gdzie się to stać miało, która to wieża do dziś się Mysią Wieżą zowie! A znów jezioro - nazywa się Gopło. Ano dobrze! Tu, iż mu fajeczka zagasła, począł Koszałek w popiele iskierki szukać, a znalazłszy pociągnął parę razy z cybucha, za czym puścił kłąb dymu i tak mówił dalej: :- W tych starych księgach to jest tak: Tu parę kart brak, tu znów parę tak pożółkłych i wyblakłych, że ani przeczytać, tu znów wielka czarna rysa w poprzek albo wzdłuż, to i nie wszystko wiedzieć można, co tam przed wieki wpisywał ktoś do nich. Ale czy dobre były czasy, czy złe, to zaraz poznać można. Jak dobre, to z tych kart, żeby i najstarszych, taka światłość bije, właśnie jakoby słońce wzeszło, a jak złe, to się taki mrok po nich rzuca, jakby w noc ciemną, kiedy to ani gwiazd, ani miesiąca nie ujrzy nad ziemią... Takie to są te stare księgi Krasnoludków! V Chcecie wiedzieć, co dalej było? - pytał Koszałek po chwili, fajeczkę znów zapaliwszy. :- Chcemy, chcemy! - wołały dziewczęta. No, to słuchajcie. Po tych czarnych kartach o Popielu zaraz idą te jasne o Piaście. Ho, ho!... O Piaście to mógłbym wam gadać i godzinę całą. Zaiskrzyły się na to oczy Józikowi. :- A to gadajcie! Moiściewy! :- Gadajcieże! Powiadajcie het precz, co tylko wiecie!- wołały na wyścigi dzieci. Zesunął Koszałek-Opałek kaptur z głowy, po łysinie się podrapał i tak mówił: :- Sam ze siebie to tam niewiele wiem, bom na te czasy jeszcze nie był żyjący. Ale jeden stary Skrzat, co te karty w księdze pisał, znał jeszcze starego dęba, który całą tę historię dobrze pamiętał i choć już głos słaby miał, to przecież jak o tym Piaście szumieć a powiadać zaczął, to się skroś całej puszczy taka cichość czyniła, jakoby właśnie mak siał. To te sosny, te jodły, te graby, te buki, te brzozy, te trawki nawet i mchy, i paprocie tak pilno słuchały, że żaden listek, żadne źdźbło tchu nie puściło ze siebie. :A ów dąb sędziwy szumiał, po lekuchnu szumiał, gdzieś od samego serca wiodąc rozhowor cichy, a przypominając owe dawne wieki swej młodości. :To ów Skrzat, co wtedy młody był jeszcze, ba, niewiele co od sikorki większy, siadywał sobie pod jednym grzybem, co z nim znajomość miał, i całej tej historii tak się wyuczył, że ją potem do ksiąg naszych zapisał. :To było tak: ::Stał sobie ten dąb, wtedy jeszcze młody dębek, w cichej dąbrowie, a niedaleko wśród cienia lip i brzęku pszczół widać było jasną, modrzewiową chatę. W chacie mieszkało troje ludzi: Piast, Rzepicha i synaczek ich, którego wołali Ziemowit, bo się okrutnie w tych polach kochał, a co wyszedł na próg chaty, to mówił: "Ziemio, witaj!" ::I widział dąb na każdy dzień życie tych trojga pracowite, serca miłościwe i dusze tak białe, jakby każde z nich miało w piersi białego gołębia. ::A i Bożęta mieszkały w modrzewiowej chacie, i dobrze im się działo, gdyż i ojciec, i matka, i synaczek - co mogli, to im poddawali: a to miodu złotego, a to przaśnego kołacza, a to co najbielszych twarogów, bo tam przy pracy obfitość była wszelkiego dobra i mienia. ::Więc i w królewskim pałacu nie mogło być Krasnoludkom lepiej jak w tej cichej, jasnej, pachnącej żywicami chacie. ::Aż przyszedł czas, że synaczkowi miano pierwszy raz ostrzyc złote włosy. Zaraz się też sąsiedzi schodzić i zjeżdżać zaczęli, kto pieszo, kto na wozie, kto znów na podjezdku, aż się w Piastowej zagrodzie uczyniło gwarno. ::Krzątał się Piast, krzątała się Rzepicha, żeby gości uczcić i obsłużyć, a i domowe Bożęta pomagały pilnie dzień cały. Aliści gdy słońce zapadać zaczęło, rozległo się w powietrzu śpiewanie tak cudne, iż ludzie oczy podnieśli ku niebu, mniemając, że stamtąd głos idzie. ::Jedne tylko Bożęta pobladły nagle i zaczęły drżeć w sobie, jakby na nie zimny wiatr powiał, choć pogoda była majowa. ::Jak który biegł z posługą, tak stanął trzęsąc się cały, że aż mu ząb o ząb dzwonił. ::Tymczasem od zachodniej strony ukazali się w wielkich zorzowych światłach dwaj jaśni wędrowce, którzy właśnie ku chacie Piastowej z onym śpiewaniem szli. ::A było to śpiewanie tak mocne a słodkie, jakoby wszystkie słowiki zawiodły po topolach w sadzie i jakby wszystkie krople rosy zabrzęczały po ziołach i po kwieciu polnym, i jakby wszystkie lipy w Piastowej pasiece zaszumiały drobnym liściem, a wszystkie zboża i trawy wydały głos srebrny, dźwięczący. ::I śpiewali dwaj jaśni wędrówce, jako się czas jeden kończy nad tą krainą, a inszy zaczyna. ::Śpiewali, jako zginą i w proch upadną dawne bogi, których ludzie sobie po świętych gajach czynili, a na ich miejsce przyjdzie Pan wielki, mocny, Pan nieba i ziemi. ::I słuchali ludzie śpiewania tego, a na wszystkich twarzach wymalowała się moc i nadzieja. ::Ale Bożęta, ochłonąwszy z pierwszego przestrachu, zebrały się w najciemniejszym zakątku Piastowej komory i drżały skulone, właśnie jak duże liście jesienne, gdy już im opadać pora. Bo z dziada pradziada miały one przepowiedzianą taką pieśń, która przyjdzie od zachodowej strony, a będzie mówiła o wielkim i mocnym Panu, o Panu nieba i ziemi, a gdy ją usłyszą, znak to będzie, że muszą z chaty we świat iść i miejsca jasnym skrzydlatym duchom ustąpić. ::Na próżno Rzepicha posypała im maku, nakruszyła słodkiego kołacza. Bożęta, choć głodne,nie wyszły z kąta w komorze, nie spożyły tego daru. Jeden tylko co najstarszy Skrzat uchylił na moment drzwi komory i do świetlicy przez szparę zajrzał. Ale wnet obu rękami oczy zakrył, gdyż od szat wędrowców onych taki blask bił, jakoby samo słońce w świetlicy wzeszło. ::Wiele dni, wiele nocy przesiedziały Bożęta w komorze o chłodzie i głodzie, póki ta wielka jasność nie wygasła i póki nie ucichła pieśń dzwoniąca w powietrzu nad chatą. ::Gdy wreszcie odważyły się wyjść na zaproże i chciały gospodarzom po dawnemu służyć, ujrzały Piasta, jako w złocistym płaszczu, na powierzch onej lnianej siermięgi wdzianym, i w jasnej koronie, na tron, na króla królować szedł, gdzie mu już nie Bożęta, ale rycerze i dworzanie służyć mieli. ::Z Rzepichy też się królowa zrobiła, a z Ziemowita małego królewicz. A tak skończył się żywot kmiecy w chacie, a zaczęło się królowanie w zamku. ::Bożęta wszakże pilnowały po dawnemu przędzy, dobytku, pola i pasieki, nie chcąc opuścić miłej zagrody, gdzie tyle lat szczęśliwie i spokojnie żyły. ::Ale nie było już w nich dawnej sprawności i mocy. Stawiał im Piastów szafarz to mleko, to miodu na brzegu ławy, jako Rzepicha czyniła, ale Bożęta nie śmiały do tego jadła iść, bo czuły, że praca ich już nie ta, co dawniej, i pomoc z nich marna. Więc tylko po ziemi zbierały, co ze stołu spadło, a tak wychudły, tak sczerniały, że zamiast "Bożęta " zaczęli ludzie na nich wołać "Ubożęta". ::Tymczasem po całej krainie rozeszły się echa owej cudnej pieśni, a gdy wieczorowe zorze zapaliły się na zachodniej stronie, w powietrzu zaczynało coś grać i śpiewać jakby liry srebrne, a byli tacy, co i słowa tej pieśni słyszeli. :::...Idzie Pan mocny a wielki... :::...Idzie Pan nieba i ziemi... ::Ale żeby to słyszeć, trzeba było mieć serce tak czyste jak poranna zorza. ::Tak to szumiał, tak to powiadał ów dąb przedwiekowy, a puszcza uciszona słuchała. VI Umilkł Koszałek-Opałek, a dzieci też siedziały cicho, bo im się zdało, że w borowych szumach słyszą głos owego dębu prastarego. Po chwili dopiero odezwie się Józik Srokacz: :- A z Bożętami co się zaś stało? Że jednak Koszałek-Opałek milczał, zadumany o tych dawnych czasach, zaczęły go dzieci ciągnąć za opończę, wołając jedno przez drugie: :- Powiadajcie, Krasnoludku! Powiadajcie! Co się z Bożętami stało? Ocknął się tedy z zadumania mąż uczony i tak dalej prawił: :- Żyły jeszcze Ubożęta po chatach i po wsiach z ludźmi dosyć długo, ale coraz były smutniejsze, coraz słabsze i coraz mniejsze. Więc już i ludzie nie wołali ich tak często ku pomocy. Jeszcze póki Piast żył, nie było im krzywdy i za królowania syna jego, Ziemowita, miały jeszcze Ubożęta kąt swój w każdej chacie. Dopieroż kiedy nastał wnuk owego Ziemowita, Mieszko, przyszedł taki ścisk na one ludki, że się za dnia pokazywać bynajmniej nie śmiały, a tylko o zmroku wyłaziły z kąta, żeby się czym niebądź posilić. Już wtedy matki, idąc do roboty w pole, nie rzucały Ubożętom prosa, iżby opieka nad dziećmi z nich była, ale czyniły znak krzyża nad izbą i szły. To ledwo się drzwi zamknęły, zaraz izba pełna światła, śpiewania i szumu skrzydeł anielskich, i tak już anioły pilnowały dziatek. Tylko więc co podlejsza robota została się Ubożętom, w stajni, w oborze, w stodole, a w chacie to chyba drewek nałupać, garnki pomyć i śmiecie do kąta podmieść. Aż raz, tak stoi w naszych starych księgach, zaczęły dzwony z wież kościelnych bić. Szedł krajem huk roznośny, jako grzmot niebieski, a gdzie doszedł, tam Ubożęta natychmiast wychodziły gromadkami z chat, z wiosek, płacząc i żałośnie żegnając ludzkie siedziby. Za czym rozpierzchły się po borach, po górach, po pustkowiach, gdzie nie dochodzi głos dzwonów. Odtąd ich już nie widują ludzie, chyba w nocy, a we dnie to chyba dzieci małe obaczyć je mogą, jako i wy mnie widzicie. Najwięcej poszło ich w góry Karpaty i tam pilnują skarbów podziemnych. W lasach ich też dosyć jest. A że to zima ciężka bywa w boru, zrządziły sobie opończe i kaptury, najwięcej czerwone, po czym je łatwo jest poznać i z czego poszło ich nowe nazwanie "Krasnoludki ". Mają one i teraz życzliwe serce dla ludzi: za trochę jadła, za kropelkę mleka rade pilnują dobytku dobrego człowieka. Ale gdy głos dzwonów posłyszą, zaraz pod ziemię muszą... Przed wielkim, mocnym Panem... Przed Panem nieba i ziemi... Kończył właśnie mówić te słowa Koszałek-Opałek, zdjąwszy kaptur z pochylonej ze czcią głowy, kiedy od strony lasu dała się słyszeć wrzawa wielu głosów. Baby to i dzieci wracały z wyprawy na lisa. Powrót ten wszakże nie był triumfalny. Mądry lis niejedną miał norę, a nim dokopano się pierwszej w boru, on drugą czy trzecią wyniósł się w pole, między krzaki tarniny, tam się przyczaił bez żadnego śladu. Wyrzekały tedy głośno baby na czas zmitrężony, dzieci zaś nawoływały hałaśliwie psy, które z okrutnym ujadaniem biegały węsząc pod lasem. Podnieśli pastuszkowie głowy na krzyk ów i na owo ujadanie i zapatrzyli się, zasłuchali tak, że o Krasnoludku zapomnieli zgoła. Tedy Koszałek-Opałek od ognia wstał, kaptur na głowę naciągnął i zapadłszy w pobliską bruzdę, zniknął w zeszłorocznych trawach, tak że ani Zośka, ani Kasia, ani Stacho, ani Józik, ani Kuba, ani Jaśko Krzemieniec nigdy nie wiedzieli na pewno, czy to wszystko śniło im się tylko, czy też naprawdę Krasnoludek u ogniska w polu z nimi siedział i bajkę im cudną powiadał. VII Tymczasem Koszałek-Opałek, chyłkiem się ku borowi przebrawszy, szedł leśną gęstwiną prawie że w zupełnym pomroku. Bo choć dzień jasny był jeszcze na świecie, tu przecież padał cień tak głęboki od jodeł i sosen, iż trudno było ścieżynę obaczyć. Szedł tak Koszałek-Opałek godzinę może, może więcej. Już mu się ta podróż przykrzyła, a i głód ponownie dokuczać zaczął, kiedy potknąwszy się nagle, wpadł w dosyć głęboką jamę. W jamie tej mieszkał lis Sadełko, sławny na całą okolicę łapikura; ten sam właśnie, na którego baby urządziły ową niefortunną wyprawę. Siedział on właśnie w kącie swej komory i kończył ogryzać tłustego kapłona, którego pióra leżały rozrzucone tu i ówdzie po jamie. Kiedy Sadełko ujrzał wpadającego Koszałka, natychmiast przerwał ucztę, grzebnął łapą raz, grzebnął drugi, w zrobiony naprędce dołek rzucił kości, nakrył je ziemią i patrzy. Koszałek-Opałek wydał mu się bardzo śmiesznym, gdy tak wywijając w powietrzu koziołki do jamy wpadał, ale chytry Sadełko nie okazał tego po sobie i skromnie spuściwszy ogon, do gościa podszedł. :- Pan dobrodziej - rzekł słodko - pomylił się co do drzwi, jak widzę! :- W istocie - odparł Koszałek-Opałek. - Ciemno tu trochę i nie zauważyłem właściwego wejścia. Mam przy tym oczy osłabione ustawiczną pracą nad moim wielkim dziełem historycznym. :- Ach! - zakrzyknie na to Sadełko z zapałem. - Mam więc zaszczyt powitać uczonego i kolegę! I moje życie upływa na grzebaniu w księgach! I ja piszę wielkie dzieło o rozwoju hodowli kur i gołębi po wsiach, podaję nawet projekty nowego sposobu budowania kurników dla drobiu. Oto pióra, którymi się posługuję w mej pracy. Tu skromnym gestem wskazał rozrzucone po kątach pióra świeżo zduszonego kapłona. Zdumiał się uczony Koszałek-Opałek. Jeśli on jednym jedynym piórem szarej gęsi tak wielką zdobył sławę u swego narodu, jakże sławnym musi być ten, który całe pęki tak świetnych i złocistych piór zużył! Ale Sadełko zbliżył się do niego i rzekł: :- A ty, kochany panie kolego, skąd masz to piękne pióro i gdzie przebywa to lube stworzenie, z którego ono pochodzi? Rad bym z nim zabrać jak najbliższą znajomość. :- Pióro to - odrzekł Koszałek-Opałek - pochodzi ze skrzydła gęsi, którą pasie razem z całym stadkiem sierotka Marysia. :- Z całym stadkiem? - powtórzył zachwycony Sadełko. - I powiadasz, kochany kolego, że je pasie mała sierotka? Mała sierotka, która zapewne dać sobie rady ze stadkiem tym nie może? O, jakżebym jej chętnie dopomógł! Jakże chętnie wyręczyłbym w pracy tę interesującą biedną sierotkę! Trzeba ci wiedzieć, kochany kolego, że serce mam litościwe bardzo, bardzo! Po prostu tak miękkie jak masło majowe! Tu uderzył się łapą w piersi na znak szczerości słów swoich, a zbliżywszy się jeszcze bardziej do uczonego Koszałka-Opałka, pióro owo gęsie obwąchiwał przez chwilę, po czym otarłszy oczy rzekł: :- Nie dziw się, kochany kolego, mojemu wzruszeniu! Czuję w tej chwili jakby objawienie moich przeznaczeń: nawracać zbłąkane gąski - to powołanie moje. Dopomagać w pasieniu ich sierotkom - to wielki cel mego życia! I natychmiast, podniósłszy w górę obie przednie łapy, zawołał: :- O wy, niewinne istoty! O wy, słodkie, miłe stworzenia! Cały się odtąd poświęcę na usługi wasze! To powiedziawszy, zaraz ku wyjściu się obrócił i szedł z jamy precz, a za nim długim, ciemnym korytarzem postępował uczony Koszałek-Opałek. Uszli już kawałek drogi razem, kiedy się lis obrócił i rzekł: :- A nie zapomnij, kochany panie i kolego, zapisać dzisiejszego spotkania w swojej szacownej księdze. Tylko żadnych pochwał, żadnych kadzideł dla mnie! Napisz po prostu, żeś spotkał wielkiego przyjaciela ludzkości, nazwiskiem Sadełko - o nazwisku nie zapomnij, proszę - wielkiego uczonego, autora dzieł wielu, słowem, lisa całkiem wyjątkowej natury, godnego najwyższego zaufania tak pastuszków gęsi, jak i wszystkich właścicieli kur i kaczek. Rozumiesz, kochany kolego, że wrodzona skromność nie pozwala mi rozszerzać się zbytnio o własnych przymiotach; poprzestaję tedy na krótkiej wzmiance, zostawiając resztę domyślności twojej. Uścisnęli się jak bracia i szli dalej. A już poczęła się do podziemia sączyć jasność coraz żywsza i coraz rumieńsza, i coraz większe ciepło przenikało z wierzchu. Aż kiedy przyszli do miejsca, w którym pod pniem wydrążonym wyjście było na świat, dał lis susa i krzyknąwszy towarzyszowi: - Do widzenia! - znikł w gęstych zaroślach. Owionęła Koszałka-Opałka woń mchów wilgotnych i świeżo wyklutej trawy, więc czując, że mu się w głowie kręci, siadł na zeszłorocznej szyszce i wypoczywał chwilę przed dalszą podróżą, uradowany, iż z tak zacnym zwierzem los mu się poznać dozwolił. VIII Kiedy tak uczony Koszałek-Opałek na szyszce siedzi, spojrzy - idzie chłop. Siekiera na ramieniu, półkożuszek na grzbiecie, łapcie, czapka magierka, torba parciana na sznurku, ot, drwal taki. Do boru idzie, po niebie się rozgląda, wesoło mu - widać - bo gwiżdże. Myśli Koszałek: "A choćbym tak tego chłopa spytał, czy już wiosna przyszła?" Ale się nadął wielką pychą ze swojej mądrości i rzecze sam do siebie: :- Nie przystoi to uczonemu mężowi od chłopa rozumu pożyczać. A właśnie drwal mimo niego szedł. Spojrzał jakoś w bok i widzi, że na szyszce coś sterczy, a nadęte takie, że aż okrągłe. Myślał, że to purchawka, i trąciwszy nogą minął. Ale choć łapeć drwala mało co go tknął, wywrócił się uczony Koszałek-Opałek i razem z szyszką potoczył gdzieś w dołek. Szczęście jeszcze, że kałamarz był tęgo przytkany i mocny. Zatrzymawszy się w dołku, uczony kronikarz siadł, pomacał potłuczone żebra, a widząc, iż są całe, skrzywił się i splunął. :- Tfu! i z przypadkiem takim! Cham przebrzydły! A ja się z tym prostakiem w rozmowę chciałem wdawać! Otóż bym się wybrał! Inaczej się do tego wziąć trzeba. Tu zaczął po długim nosie palcem trzeć i myśleć. Naraz uderzył się w czoło i rzekł: :- Jakoż mam wiedzieć, czy wiosna przyszła, czy nie przyszła, kiedym jej drogi przez świat nie przemierzył! I zaraz pilnie rozglądać się zaczął, z czego by sobie kulę ziemską mógł uczynić i drogę wiosny na niej przemierzyć. Z nagła spojrzy w bok, aż tu idzie jeż ścieżyną: kolce nastawił, pyszczek wysunął, niesie jabłko. Ucieszył się bardzo Koszałek-Opałek i grzecznie jeża powitawszy, o to jabłko prosił. Jeż się zląkł, co za mały człowieczek taki, a że sumienie miał nieczyste, bo to jabłko jednej gospodyni we wsi porwał nocą i do swojej jamki niósł, więc co prędzej uciekał, a zwinąwszy się w kłębek, jak piłka z górki się stoczył. :- Stój! Stój! Czekaj! - krzyczy za nim Koszałek-Opałek. - Ja tylko drogę wiosny na tym jabłku przemierzę i zaraz ci je oddam. Ale jeż we mgle gęstej już zniknął. :- Ale to głupie zwierzę! - rzekł do siebie Koszałek-Opałek. - Uciekł mi razem z taką piękną ziemią. Co ja teraz zrobię? Ha, trzeba postarać się o inną kulę ziemską. Szedł więc znowu, skacząc przez kamienie i rowy. Niebawem znalazł bryłkę wapna, gałkę z niej ukręcił, wydźwignął ją na pobliską górkę i ździebełkiem igliwia opadłego z jodły zaczął po gałce owej rysować lądy, morza, góry, rzeki, aż narysował, het precz, świat cały i nałożywszy na nos wielkie okulary, dróg wiosny na nim szukał. Ale już z górki mgła spadła w dolinę, chwilę majaczyła nad nią niby biała chusta, powlokła ścianę leśną modrym, lekuchnym oparem, aż rozeszła się wreszcie po jarach, a łąki i pola, gaje i dąbrowy stanęły widne w złotym świetle słońca. A wtedy od południowego stoku wzgórza wyszła piękna dziewica trzymając ręce wzniesione nad ziemią i błogosławiące. Bosa szła, a spod jej stóp błyskały bratki i stokrocie; cicha szła, a dokoła niej dźwięczały pieśni ptasze i trzepoty skrzydeł; ciemna była na twarzy, jak ciemną jest świeżo zaorana ziemia, a gdzie przeszła, budziły się tęcze i kolory; oczy spuszczone miała, a spod jej rzęsów biły modre blaski. To była wiosna. Szła tak blisko Koszałka-Opałka, że go trąciła jej lniana szatka, ciepłym tchem wiatru owionęła i tuż przy nim zapachniały fiołki, przytulone równianką do jej jasnych włosów. Ale uczony kronikarz tak był zajęty obliczaniem: jak, kiedy i którędy wiosna ma przybyć na świat - że zgoła jej przyjścia nie widział. Pociągnął tylko długim nosem woń słodką, ulotną i pochylony nad swą wielką księgą, pilnie zapisywał to wszystko, co mu z rachunku wypadło. Z rachunku wypadło mu to, że wiosna wcale na świat już nie przyjdzie. Że drogę zgubiła, za morzemi została i do tej krainy nie trafi. Wypadało mu z rachunku, że skowronki i słowiki śpiewać nie będą, bo całkiem zachrypły, że krakanie wron będzie odtąd jedyną pieśnią na świecie, że wszystkie nasionka kwiatów wicher uniósł w niezmierzone przepaście, że nie zakwitnie ani róża, ani lilia, ani jabłoń polna. Wypadło mu i to także z rachunku, że zorza zgasła, że słońce na nic sczerniało, że dni zamienią się w noce, a pola, zamiast traw i zbóż, pokryją wieczne śniegi. Pisał właśnie te słowa, otaczając się kłębami dymu z wielkiej swojej fajki, nadęty pychą, iż taki mędrzec z niego jest i taki prorok, kiedy nadleciały nad to wzgórze trzy ogromne czarno-złociste, kosmate bąki i nuż się ścigać w modrym powietrzu, obrawszy sobie za cel i za metę lśniącą łysinę Koszałka-Opałka. Już ją obleciały raz, drugi i trzeci, hucząc donośnym basem, a jeszcze ich, zagłębiony w księdze swej, uczony nie słyszał. Wtem, gdy właśnie kropkę na końcu wróżby swej stawiał, paf go coś w łysinę raz! paf drugi! paf trzeci, czwarty, dziesiąty! Krzyknął Koszałek-Opałek wielkim głosem, myśląc, że świat się wali, wypuścił fajkę z zębów, rzucił pióro i w stronę uskoczył obalając w skoku tym na szacowną księgę wielki swój kałamarz. Polały się czarne strugi wprost na świeżo zapisane karty; Koszałek-Opałek skamieniał prawie. Na nic proroctwa jego! Na nic obliczenia!... Cała księga zalana rzeką atramentu. Tak mądrze, tak pięknie obrachował wszystko - i wszystko na nic. Załamał ręce nieszczęsny kronikarz, bo z nagłego przestrachu cała go mądrość opuściła. Teraz już naprawdę nie wiedział - czy wiosna przyszła, czy nie przyszła?... Stał tak do południa, stał tak do wieczora. Wskroś zachodniej zorzy zaczęły przyświecać gwiazdy, woń kwiatów biła z pól i łąk, piękna dziewica dochodziła już do skraju lasu, a pod jej stopką bosą zakwitła pierwsza konwalia. O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi2